parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 2.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * THOMAS'S HOUSE INSIDE, THOMAS AND EDWARD ARE IN THEIR PYJAMAS FAST ASLEEP AT 6AM, UNTIL OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, GATOR FLIES IN TO DELIVER THOMAS'S MAIL * Gator: Mail call! * THOMAS'S HOUSE, THOMAS AND EDWARD GET UP OUT OF BED, AND EAT SOME BREAKFAST, SUCH AS CORNFLAKES, AND ORANGE JUICE * Thomas: Go and get the mail, Edward. * PUTS HIS DRESSING GOWN, AND HURRIES OUTSIDE TO GET THE MAIL, BUT GOES BACK ON * Thomas: Well, what's at the door, Edward? * Edward: Hey, Thomas! We got a letter from Princess Emily! * Thomas: Incredible! * Edward: I'll read it to you, OK? All right, let's see... * Emily's Voice: I'm throwing a party at my castle today! Hello, Thomas and Edward, I would be honored if you both could attend. Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you. There will be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment! I hope to see you here soon! Sincerely, Princess Emily * Thomas: Yeesss! Let's go, Edward, come on. AND EDWARD GET OUT OF THEIR PYJAMAS, HAVE A LONG SHOWER, AND DRESS INTO THEIR CLOTHES AND SET AND EDWARD GO TO THE CASTLE, WHICH IS PRINCESS EMILY'S CASTLE, WHERE PRINCESS MOLLY OPENS THE DOOR TO LET THOMAS AND EDWARD IN * Edward: What a magnificent castle! I never get used to this place. It looks like lots of guests are already here. * GOES UP A FEW ROOMS TO FIND PRINCESS EMILY * James: Princess Emily's up the room on the right. * Spencer: Feel free to enter with pleasure. * Thomas: Thank you. * Percy: You're welcome. * Rosie: I agree with Percy. * Thomas: I'm coming, my darling. * Emily: Oh, Thomas! You came to the party to see me! You're so sweet! Thank you! * Thomas: Thank you, honey. * Emily: I was just resting a bit. It gets tiring, greeting all those guests out there! Nobody will bother us here. * Thomas: Sure, why not? * Emily: Shall we relax and chat, just the two of us? It was a lovely day today, so I'm sure it's comfortable out on the balcony right now. Would you accompany me, Thomas? * Thomas: I'm good with that. Let's go. GROUND BEGINS TO SHAKE What's happening?! * Emily: What's going on?! CASTLE LIFTS UP INTO THE SKY * Thomas: We're going high up! * Emily: Oh! Are you all right, Thomas? What in the world was that? Oh my! Look, Thomas! It's still daytime, isn't it? ... But I can see stars outside! * Thomas: Look out! * AND MISS TRUNCHBULL BREAK THROUGH THE WINDOW. THOMAS AND EMILY GASP IN FEAR * Cerberus: Gwaa ha ha ha ha ha! Long time no see, Princess Emily! * Emily: Oh no! It's Cerberus the nightmare train! And he's back to destroy us! No! This cannot be! It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn't it! Whatever did you do? * Cerberus: Gwa ha ha ha! Yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my castle now! Weren't expecting that, huh? Ha! This castle's under my control now, my dear! Now you will obey ME! * Emily: No! * Thomas: Never! * Cerberus: Huh!? What? It's...Thomas!! What a shock! Ha! Not really! I expected you to turn up, right on cue. You're just as annoying as ever. Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time. * Emily: Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Bowser? You can never defeat Thomas! Why don't you give up already? * Thomas: I agree with my wife. * Cerberus: True, true, I have had my problems in the past... But this time is different! This time I'm gonna win! OK, tough guy! Let's go! red lightsaber springs to life with a SaberOn sound effect. Thomas, having brought a pistol gun and reloaded it, takes it out * Emily: Mario, you can do it! ATTACKS DIESEL 10 THRICE * Cerberus: Good old Thomas...always fighting. You're a thorn in my side. But today, your pathetic little attacks won't beat me! Take a look at this! Look what I stole from Star Haven! It's the Star Rod! This fine piece of work has the power to grant any wish in the whole world! And when I use the Star Rod to increase my strength, even you can't beat me, Thomas! * Thomas: No! That's not possible. POWERS UP * Cerberus: Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! How do you like that, Thomas?! Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! Is that all you've got? How sad! You'd best take some vitamins, 'cause that didn't hurt at all! Yup, just as I expected. You are no match for the new me. It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore, pals. It's time to end this! Here we go! Good night! * Emily: Thomas, no! Get up, please! Come back! PUNCHES BOTH THOMAS AND EMILY OUT OF THE WAY AND SENDS THOMAS FALLING OUT OF THE WINDOW AND EMILY ONTO THE BALCONY'S TOP. EMILY SIGHS, WORRIED Oh well. I've lost my true love, I hope he does come back soon, and get me out of here. Category:Daniel Pineda